Shire
Shire - kraj hobbitów, położony na północy Śródziemia w królestwie Arnoru. Shire zostało zaludnione przez hobbitów w Trzeciej Erze, kiedy to opuścili oni ziemie na wschód od Gór Mglistych. Władcy innych królestw nie interesowali się Shire, nawet Sauron ignorował hobbitów. Niewielu też ludzi słyszało o niziołkach, wkładając historię o nich między bajki. Historia Shire były to żyzne tereny Arnoru, ale w wyniku powolnego upadku królestwa, stały się terenami opustoszałymi. Właśnie z tego powodu król Arthedainu, Argeleb II w Fornostcie wydał oficjalną zgodę, dzięki której hobbici mogli się osiedlić w Shire. Stało się to w roku 1601 TE, gdy hobbici z Bree pod dowództwem Marcha i Blanca przybyli do Shire. Jedynym żądaniem króla było by hobbici troszczyli się o kamienne drogi i mosty oraz by wspierali królewskich posłańców. Proces osiedlania się hobbitów w Shire zakończył się po trzydziestu latach. Hobbici Arnoru uważali się za poddanych króla, aż do czasu upadku królestwa. Shire stało się niezależnym państewkiem, a władzę królewską zastąpiono urzędem Thana. Niewielkie rozmiary Shire, brak znaczenia strategicznego i politycznego zapewniał bezpieczeństwo tej krainie. Ponadto była chroniona przez Dunedainów i Gandalfa, którzy pilnowali granic i zatrzymywali intruzów. Jedynymi obcymi, którzy wędrowali przez Shire były krasnoludy podróżujące na Wielkim Gościńcem Wschodnim, który biegł przez Shire do swoich kopalń w Górach Błękitnych, a również sporadyczne Elfy, które wędrowały tędy do Szarych Przystani. Hobbici prowadzili spokojne życie codzienne. Jedynymi wydarzeniami zakłócającymi ich beztroskie życie były: w 1636 roku Wielki Mór. W 2340 roku TE gdy Gordenhad Oldbuck przeprawił się przez Brandywinę i zmienił nazwisko na Brandybuck, do granic Shire został włączony Buckland, czyli Marchia Wschodnia. W 2747 TE rozegrała się Bitwa na Zielonych Polach. Natomiast w 2758-2760 Długa Zima oraz po niej Chude Lata, a w 1311 Sroga Zima. Wojna o Pierścień Po tym jak resztki Dunedainów, wyruszyli na wojnę Shire stał się bezbronny. Do Shire przybył Saruman, który przejął władzę w Shire, a urząd burmistrza przekazał Lotho Sackville-Bagginsowi. Sprowadzili oni do Shire opryszków, dzięki którym mogli utrzymać władze. W tym czasie Shire nastąpiła wielka przebudowa. Między innymi przeprowadzono gruntowne uprzemysłowienie Shire, jak również wprowadzono godzinę policyjną oraz kontrole na granicach. thumb|266px|Złapanie Sarumana Ten stan rzeczy zmienił się po powrocie do Shire Froda, Sama, Merrego i Pippina, którzy zorganizowali bunt hobbitów. W wyniku Bitwy Nad Wodą, wygnali opryszków z krainy. Następnie zaczeli redukować szkody wyrządzone przez rządy Sarumana, niszcząc powstały przemysł. Dzięki wysiłkom hobbitów przywrócono stan przed Wojny o Pierścień. W roku 17 CE, dzięki dekretowi króla Gondoru, Aragorna, Shire stało się niezależnym państwem pod protektoratem Zjednoczonego Królestwa. W tym samym dekrecie zabroniono ludziom wkraczania do Shire. W 32 CE Aragorn oficjalnie uznał Buckland jako część Shire, a także rozszerzył zachodnie granicę do Marchi Zachodniej. Ustrój Ćwiartki w Shire nie miały większego znaczenie. Osobą, która sprawowała władzę był Than. Był on wybierany przez wszystkich hobbitów. Do jego obowiązków należało przewodniczenie sądom, zwoływanie wieców oraz dowodzenie siłami zbrojnymi. Jedynym urzędnikiem rzeczywiście pełniącym swe funkcje był burmistrz Michel Delving. Obowiązki burmistrza ograniczały się do kierowania Policją i Pocztą oraz przewodził na bankietach Był wybierany co siedem lat podczas Wolnego Jarmarku na Białych Wzgórzach w dzień przesilenia. Przedstawicielami władzy w Shire byli również szeryfowie. Hobbici nazywali nimi swoją policję. Ubierali się tak jak zwykli mieszkańcy, wyróżniało ich wyłącznie piórem przyczepionym do czapki. W praktyce nie pełnili poważnych obowiązków. Częściej zajmowali się szukaniem zbłąkanego bydła niż pilnowaniem porządku wśród ludności. W całym Shire było ich dwunastu po trzech na każdą Ćwiartkę. Gospodarka thumb|280pxShire jest niewielką krainą, ale z pięknymi i żyznymi gruntami. Dlatego w tej części Arnoru bardzo dobrze rozwinęło się rolnictwo. Najczęściej uprawianymi roślinami w Shire były zboża i owocodajne drzewa. Jednak największą rolę odgrywała uprawa Fajkowego Ziela w Południowej Ćwiartce. W Shire zajmowano się również hodowlą zwierząt gospodarczych. Rola przemysłu w Shire ograniczała się do niewielkich warsztatów, browarów, budynków przetwarzających żywność oraz kamieniołomu, położonego w Wschodniej Ćwiartce. Największy rozwój przemysłu odbył się w czasie rządów Sarumana. W czasie tych zmian między innymi wybudowano Żwirownie w Hobbitonie, huty w pobliskich miejscowościach oraz przebudowano Młyn Sandymana. Handel, podobnie jak przemysł był słabo rozwinięty. Głównie ograniczał się do niewielkich transakcji w obrębie Shire. Najważniejszymi ośrodkami handlu były karczmy i gospody, położone przy Wielkim Gościńcu Wschodnim. Jedynym towarem, który był eksportowany z Shire, było Fajkowe Ziele. Sprzedawano je między innymi do Isengardu. Podział administracyjny thumb|338px|Mapa ShireKraina Shire dzieliła się na cztery podstawowe jednostki administracyjne: *Ćwiartkę Północną *Ćwiartkę Wschodnią *Ćwiartkę Południową *Ćwiartkę Zachodnią W 2340 roku Trzeciej Ery utworzono *Marchię Wschodnią W 32 roku Czwartej Ery utworzono *Marchię Zachodnią, Życie codzienne frame|Gandalf przybywa do Shire na 111 urodziny Bilba.Hobbici w Shire prowadzili życie bardzo proste i radosne. Mieszkańcy Shire zajmowali się głównie produkcją żywności oraz jej konsumowaniem. Charakter tamtejszych hobbitów, ich skłonnośc zadawalania się tym co mieli, spowodował że gospodarstwa, warsztaty i tym podobne były przekazywane z pokolonia na pokolenie. Uwielbiali kosztować najstarszych win i najlepszych piw, a ich ulubioną używką było fajkowe ziele. Swe beztroskie życie i bezpieczeństwo w głównym stopniu zawdzięczali kierowanym przez Aragorna, Strażnikom. Nieustannie czujni na prośbę Gandalfa Szarego pilnowali granic Shire przed różnymi potworami i obcymi. Osady: thumb|Shire *Michel Delving *Tukon *Ustronie *Buckleberry *Hobbitonthumb|Bag End *Nad Wodą *Za Pagórkiem W filmach 2001-2003: Władca Pierścieni (trylogia) : Tymczasowe Shire zostało stworzone na potrzeby filmu oraz nakręcone w miejscow : ości Matamata, na Nowej Zelandii. Po tym wydarzeniu stało się główną atrakcją turystyczną tej miejscowośći. 2012-2014: Hobbit : Sceny Hobbita w Shire został nakręcone w tym samym miejscu co Władca Pierścieni. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, Shire zostało przebudowany z trwalszych materiałów, aby mogło służyć jako atrakcja turystyczne przez kolejne dziesiątki lat. W grach Shire zostało przedstawione w następujących grach: *Władca Pierścieni: Podbój - Siódma misja gry w kampanii sił zła ma miejsce w Shire. Pierwszym głównym zadaniem misji jest zniszczenie Hobbitonu. Druga część misji ma na celu zabicie Drzewca. Następnie trzecim zadaniem jest zabicie 50 hobbitów, umożliwia to dojście do czwartego. a zarazem ostatiego zadania tej misji, a mianowicie, zabicia Gandalfa. *Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II - Trzecia misja w kampanii sił zła ma na celu zniszczenie Shire. Na początku musimy dostań się do Wschodniej Ćwiartki, gdzie budujemy fortecę. Następnie za zadanie mamy zabić wszystkich Dunedainów oraz Grimę. W kolejnej części misji musimy zniszczyć Gospodę pod Zielonym Smokiem, a następnie Bag End. *The Lord of the Rings Online - Shire jest jedym z głównych obszarów w grze. Zastało przedstawione niemal identycznie jak na mapach Christophera Tolkiena. Tylko niektóre części Ćwiartki Zachodniej oraz Południowej nie występują w tej grze. *Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - Pierwsze trzy poziomy gry mają miejsce w Shire. Dzieją się od momentu opiszczenia przez Frodo Bagginsa Bag End aż do momentu dotarcia do Starego Lasu. *The Hobbit - Shire jest pierwszym poziomem gry. W przeciwieństwie do historii z książki, Bilbo musi wykonać szereg zadań zanim dotrze do gospody Pod Zielonym Smokiem. *Lego The Lord of the Rings: Władca Pierścieni *Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy-Z Brodu Sarn można zobaczyć Shire. Etymologia Nazwa krainy hobbitów The Shire pochodzi z języka angielskiego i w tłumaczeniu dosłownym oznacza 'hrabstwo'. Ciekawostki *Nazwa Shire w Westronie brzmi Sûza. de:Auenland en:Shire it:La Contea nl:De Gouw ru:Шир Kategoria:Regiony Kategoria:Eriador Shire